Festival of Resurrection
History Origin The Festival of Resurrection was a ceremony conducted by the dark future ruled by Apocalypse and was a day of celebration by En Sabah Nur's empire. A celebrated event in the reign of Apcoalypse with Mutants being drawn from across the world to Crestcoast. All these individuals arrived in order to witness and celebrate the cyclical rebirth of En Sabah Nur. However, even amongst the Mutant classes, a hierarchy existed with only the elite being allowed into the inner citadel grounds for the elite festival ceremonies. Originally, the Festival's twilight mass was a solemn ritual which was a time for fasting and prayer as the faithful waited for his resurrection. However, in time, it became an orgy of excess and excuse for the jaded aristocracy to indulge in their every desire. These events saw the release of a killing beast such as a Behemoth from the pens in order to symbolize the adversity that needed to be conquered. The citizen who killed the beast was awarded a spot on the resurrection banquet. Prelates were awarded seats in the royal box for all festivities. The process was a bonding ritual into new symbiote armor designed to house his powerful essence. During this moment, Apocalypse was bonded to his new body both biologically and technologically. This consisted of a Resurrection Machine that were a pair of sarcophagi that were seemingly where the bonding was completed. In truth, the rabble were led to believe that the resurrection took place in the citadel when in reality the true location of the ritual during the twilight mass was known only to the dark lord himself. Apocalypse was known to had despised how his aristocracy had transformed this event into an excuse for debauchery and decadence. Askani Rising! At the time of the Festival, En Sabah Nur commented at his disgust at how his aristocracy had grown spoilt and fat during his rule. His High Prelate Diamanda Nero would ask her master if he wanted the event cancelled but he refused stating that the Mutant aristocracy of his empire that had grown spoilt would die with the weak and unfit. He tasked Nero with overseeing the completion of weapons designed to be used against both Humans and Mutants in order to break a period of stagnancy that had impacted his rule. This was because he desired the strong to survive as this was the Way of Apocalypse. After being time displaced into the future, Rachel Summers under the guise of Alyzr'n Summerset from the Norther Territories managed to infiltrate the citadel as part of her goal in eliminating Apocalypse. During this time, she met Ch'varye and his sister Lumenisca who was drunk on Skrull whiskey. The three would battle the Behemoth that was let loose where Ch'vayre mortally wounded the beast and ended its suffering by snapping its neck. Rachel Summers would later leave and sneak into the citadel to slay En Sabah Nur within his Resurrection Machine only to discover the sarcophagi empty. There, she was ambushed by Nero who revealed that Apocalypse conducted the bonding ritual at a secret site known only to the dark lord. During the next two years, Summers formed a rebel band known as the Askani who destroyed one of En Sabah Nur's eugenics center during the Festival of Resurrection. Whilst Apocalypse sat in another resurrection bath during which time High Prelate Diamanda Nero led his empire in a war against this new group of malcontents. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Events